The Bionic 12 year olds
by Kat1109
Summary: Davenport and Tasha adopt two more bionic kids. With all of The Lab Rats abilities combined and more. Meet Isabelle and Kelsey in The Bionic 12 year olds. And because I hate Marcus, there wont be any Marcus. :-)


Lab rats story

Bree's POV

"Tasha and I have something to tell you." Mr. Davenport says, as we all sit down in the living room, "We've adopted a bionic set of 12 year old twin girls. They both have all of your abilties, plus they can teleport, control nature and weather, speak with animals, create ice, water, and fire, and control them. They have more abilities, too. They're both in high school. Though all of their stuff arrives today, along with them, my sister, Daisy, is coming tomorrow." I start giggling, thinking he's kidding. Chase, Adam, and Leo join in. "He's not kidding." Tasha says. We stop quickly.

The next day, Davenport's POV

Daisy and the bionics showed up at about noon. The kids were at school, and Tasha was at work. I showed the girls to their rooms. Within seconds their rooms were completely decorated and painted. "This is Isabella," Daisy says, pointing to the brown-haired one, then pointing at the red-haired one, says, "This is Kelsey." I nod.

4:00pm, Leo's POV

"Bree, Chase, Adam, Leo, meet Kelsey, and Isabelle. Girls, we are about to do a glitch test, so all bionics need to follow me." Davenport says, as we walk in. "I'll be right there! I'm thirsty," Bree calls. Kelsey turns around grabs a cup and does this weird hand thing. Seconds later, she's hands Bree a full glass of water, WITH ICE!

In the lab, Chase's POV

Davenport makes the girls show us their abilities. Except the water one. They did that already. Kelsey batts her eyes and whimpers, "Leo, can you stand right here for me." Then harshly, adds, "And NOT move." He nods. Isabelle does this thing with her hand at the same time as Kelsey. A little fire starts and they keep doing that and water pours down on Leo and the fire. Then, the left over water turns into ice cubes and they pick it up with their telekinesis. With a smirk, they snap their wrist and all the ice starts hitting Leo. Then Adam tries to protect him and the girls use their super speed, strength, and the brains to hang him by the shirt on the rock-climbing wall. Isabelle and Kelsey stare at him, start laughing, and stare at the rest of us. 'Ummmm are they ok?' I think. 'We're just reading your minds. But thanks.' I hear. Then we all start screaming. The girls are dying laughing. Bree comes over and slaps their arms. They just stare for a second. "You probably shouldn't have made that mistake, princess!" They shout in unison. They stare for a second more. "Commando App! We were Kelli and Izzi!" Isabelle yelps, in Bree's voice. "C-c-c-commando app?" I screech. Kelsey looks down and murmurs, "I turn in to Kelli and she turns into Izzi." Then she starts staring at Leo, and Isabelle looks at Davenport. "We have control over their minds and bodies." Isabelle, Davenport, Leo, and Kelsey say at once. They blink three times and Davenport and Leo ask, "What happened?" Kelsey and Isabelle start twisting their wrists and they disappear. Leo is suddenly screaming, "What's touching me?" I hear giggles and then Isabelle appears, with a grin and mumbles, "We were using our ability to turn invisible." Kelsey appears, Kelsey grabs, Bree's hand, and says, "Grab onto Bree, Adam, and Leo. Davenport and Chase, grab on to Isabelle, only take one hand." We do what we're told. The girls push their hair behind their ears and say, "Daisy's house, Florida," blink three times, quickly.

Adam's POV

Whoa! We're in front of a house smaller than Davenport's but not by much.

Kelsey's POV

"We teleported. Let's go home. Grab out hands." Isabelle orders. We wipe our heads, say Davenport's lab, and blink three times. "Good job girls! You have one glitch." Davenport cheers. I smile. I teleport my room. As I sit down on my bed, someone knocks on my bedroom door. I get up and open the door. It's Davenport's wife. She's holding two puppies. "A gift from all of us." She says, as she hands me the smaller one. "Hi!" the puppy barks. "Hi! What's your name? I'm Kelsey and I can understand you." I say, cuddling the the little puppy, I look up and mouth thank you. "You can? If you really can, what's my name? I'm Lila!" As Tasha walks away, she drops an envelope that says 'KELSEY.' I grab the envelope and close my door. "Hi, Lila!" I squeal. I open the envelope, and find a $2,000 Pet-world gift card. I walk over to my laptop, and google the closest Pet-world. It's two blocks away. I pick up Lila, put her and the envelope in my purse. Isabelle walks in with her purse and says, "Can I go with you to Pet-world?" I smile and nod.

Five minutes later, in Pet-world

Isabelle went with her puppy to get some things her puppy liked, her name is Anna. Lila and I walk down the pet bed isle. "What kind of dog are you? Golden retriever, right?" I whisper into her little ears. "Yep!" She squeals. I grab a pet bed, a little blanket, and pillow, and toss it in my cart. The next isle is collar, leash, and dog bags. I pick out a pink collar and a pink and purple leash. To match, I pick a pink and purple bag. Throwing them in the cart, I keep moving. I get a pink bowl for water and a purple bowl for food. I grab some toys, of Lila's choice, of course.


End file.
